Paul Cornell
| birth_place = | occupation = Writer, novelist | nationality = British | period = 1990 - | genre = Science fiction]] | notableworks = | movement = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = http://paulcornell.blogspot.com/ }} Paul Cornell (born 18 July 1967) is a People of the United Kingdom|British]] writer best known for his work in television drama as well as Doctor Who]] fiction, and as the creator of one of the Doctor's spin-off companions, Bernice Summerfield]]. As well as Doctor Who, other television dramas for which he has written include Robin Hood (2006 TV series)|Robin Hood]], Primeval (TV series)|Primeval]], Casualty (TV series)|Casualty]], Holby City]] and Coronation Street]]. Cornell has also written for a number of British comics, as well as Marvel Comics]] and DC Comics]] in America, and has had three original novels published in addition to his Doctor Who fiction. Career Already known in Doctor Who fan circles, Cornell's professional writing career began in 1990 when he was a winner in a young writers’ competition and his entry, Kingdom Come, was produced and screened on BBC Two]]. Soon after, he wrote Timewyrm: Revelation]], a novel for the Virgin New Adventures]] series of Doctor Who novels. Timewyrm: Revelation was a reworking of a serialised Fan fiction piece Cornell had penned previously for the fanzine]] Queen Bat. Several other Doctor Who novels followed, including the award-winning Human Nature (Doctor Who novel)|Human Nature]]. Cornell then began working for Granada Television]], where he wrote for the popular children’s medical drama Children's Ward]] and created his own children’s series Wavelength (TV series)|Wavelength]] for Yorkshire Television]], which ran for two series. He made the crossover to working in adult television full-time in 1996, when he was one of the main contributors to Granada’s supernatural soap opera Springhill (TV series)|Springhill]], which ran for two years on Sky One]] and later on Channel 4]]. After a short stint on Coronation Street]], he began working for other production companies, including contributing an episode in 1999 to Red Production Company]]’s anthology drama series Love in the 21st Century]] for Channel 4. His episode, entitled Masturbation, starred Ioan Gruffudd]] as Jack. He was due to be one of the writers on Red Production Company’s planned Queer as Folk (UK)|Queer as Folk]] spin-off series Misfits, but the series was never made, being abruptly cancelled by Channel 4. In the 21st century he has written mainly for the BBC, contributing episodes to all three of their regular medical dramas: Casualty, Holby City and the daytime soap opera Doctors (soap opera)|Doctors]]. He also contributed to the 1950s-set Sunday evening prime time drama series Born and Bred]] and was one of the writers of the 2005 series revival of Doctor Who, writing the episode "Father's Day (Doctor Who)|Father's Day]]". The episode was nominated for the Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation, Short Form]] in 2006 and came third in terms of votes for its category. Cornell later wrote a two-part story for Doctor Who's 2007 series, based on his 1995 Virgin New Adventures]] novel Human Nature. The title of the first episode was also "Human Nature (Doctor Who episode)|Human Nature]]", while the second was titled "The Family of Blood]]".Doctor Who Magazine]], issue 378 (December 2006) In 2008, the two episodes were nominated for the Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation, Short Form]]. In February 2006, Cornell announced in a post on his weblog that he would be writing an episode for the BBC's forthcoming Robin Hood (2006 TV series)|Robin Hood]], produced by Tiger Aspect Productions]] for the same Saturday evening family slot as Doctor Who. He later announced on his blog that he was also writing a second Robin Hood episode for later in the first series. His first episode, "Who Shot the Sheriff?]]", aired on BBC One on 21 October 2006. His second, "A Thing or Two About Loyalty]]", followed on 2 December 2006. He also wrote an episode for the second season of another Saturday evening family adventure programme, the ITV science-fiction series Primeval (TV series)|Primeval]], transmitted in February 2008. He also wrote the one-off pilot Pulse (BBC TV series)|Pulse]], which was shown on BBC Three]] in early June 2010.[http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b00sj8f7 Pulse] at the BBC Outside of television, he has been active in various other media, having written six Doctor Who novels for Virgin Publishing]] and BBC Books]] during the 1990s, three Doctor Who audio dramas for Big Finish Productions and a fully animated internet-broadcast Doctor Who adventure, Scream of the Shalka]] (starring Richard E. Grant]] as the Doctor) for bbc.co.uk]] in 2003. He has also written two mainstream science-fiction novels, Something More (novel)|Something More]] and British Summertime (novel)|British Summertime]] for Victor Gollancz Ltd|Gollancz]], and various novels, short stories and audio dramas based around a character he created for the Virgin New Adventures|New Adventures]], Professor Bernice Summerfield]], and whom he later licensed to Big Finish Productions. He has also co-authored (often working with Keith Topping]] and Martin Day]]) several non-fiction books on television, including The Guinness Book of Classic British TV, X-treme Possibilities (a guide to The X-Files]]), and The Discontinuity Guide]] (a humorous guide to Doctor Who). (Topping and Day's Doctor Who novel The Devil Goblins from Neptune]] was also based on an original idea with Cornell.) He has also written comics, both for Doctor Who Magazine]] and the 2000 AD (comics)|2000 AD]] spin-off Judge Dredd Megazine]]. He has written Wisdom (comics)|Wisdom]], a 6-issue limited series]] for Marvel Comics]]' MAX (comics)|MAX]] imprint, featuring the character Peter Wisdom]], with art by Trevor Hairsine]] and Manuel García Ferré|Manuel Garcia]].SDCC 06: Paul Cornell and Nick Lowe Talk Wisdom For MAX , Newsarama]], July 23, 2006 It was announced at the 2007 Wizard World Chicago]] comic book convention that Cornell would be following Chris Claremont]] on Marvel's New Excalibur]]. Plans were subsequently changed with the cancellation of the New Excalibur title and Cornell's new project was announced as being titled Captain Britain and MI: 13]].Cornell & Lowe talk "Captain Britain and MI:13", Comic Book Resources]], February 18, 2008The British Invasion: Paul Cornell on Captain Britain and MI: 13, Comics Bulletin]], April 10, 2008 The third trade paperback (comics)|trade paperback]], Vampire State, was nominated for the 2010 "Hugo Award for Best Graphic Story|Best Graphic Story]]" Hugo Award]].2010 Hugo Award Nominees – Details, the Hugo Awards site Cornell has also written Young Avengers]] Presents #4 (April 2008)VISION QUEST: Cornell talks Young Avengers Presents, Comic Book Resources]], April 23, 2008 and a Fantastic Four]] mini-series comic, Fantastic Four: True Story|True Story]], which started in July 2008, which featured the team encountering characters from the pages of literary classics.Stranger Than Fiction: Cornell on “Fantastic Four: True Story”, Comic Book Resources]], April 10, 2008Fantastic Four: True Story, Newsarama]], June 12, 2008 In 2008, he wrote a comic]] which featured on the Doctor Who tie-in websites|Doctor Who website]]. He has also written the Young Avengers limited series that ties into Dark Reign (comics)|Dark Reign]]NYCC: Cornell Talks “Dark Reign: Young Avengers”, Comic Book Resources]], February 7, 2009NYCC '09 - Paul Cornell on Dark Reign: Young Avengers, Newsarama]], February 7, 2009 and Black Widow (Natalia Romanova)|Black Widow]]: Deadly Origin a mini-series that ties into the character's appearance in Iron Man 2]].Black Widow bites back, SFX (magazine)|SFX]], October 28, 2009 Cornell became the next Action Comics]] writer after War of the Supermen]]. Cornell signed with DC Comics exclusively in 2010 as part of writing for Action Comics. By January 2011, he has completed Batman & Robin #17-19 and works on a Knight & Squire six-issue miniseries. In September 2011, as part of DC's The New 52]] relaunch, Cornell became the writer for the DC Comics titles Demon Knights]] and Stormwatch (comics)|Stormwatch]]. Cornell is part of the regular panel of the podcast SF Squeecast]], which won the 2012 and 2013 Hugo Award for best fancast. Personal life In an interview on the Doctor Who: DWO Whocast]], Cornell stated that this entry in Wikipedia]] described him as "...both a Christianity|Christian]] and a paganism|pagan]]...", which he has chosen not to correct as it illustrates his sympathies for the paganism|pagan]] world. He then goes on to state that he is an Anglican]] but is very "...Low Church]], almost a Calvinist]].." and this is partly because he doesn't enjoy hymns]]. Spiritual themes are not uncommon in his work (for example his novel Something More). Other frequent references in his work include owl]]s.BBC - Doctor Who - Classic Series - Ebooks - Human Nature - Adaptation Cornell is married to Caroline Symcox]], who also has written Doctor Who-based audio plays for Big Finish Productions on her own and with Cornell. In 2010, he appeared as a contestant on an episode of the BBC Four]] quiz show Only Connect]]. Bibliography He has written novels, non-fiction, audio plays and comic scripts. Novels Virgin New Adventures *Doctor Who: Timewyrm: Revelation]] (ISBN 0-426-20360-7) *Doctor Who: Love and War (Doctor Who)|Love and War]] (ISBN 0-426-20385-2) *Doctor Who: No Future]] (ISBN 0-426-20409-3) *Doctor Who: Human Nature (Doctor Who novel)|Human Nature]] (ISBN 0-426-20443-3) *Doctor Who: Happy Endings (Doctor Who)|Happy Endings]] (ISBN 0-426-20470-0) Virgin Missing Adventures *Doctor Who: Goth Opera]] (ISBN 0-426-20418-2) Eighth Doctor Adventures *Doctor Who: The Shadows of Avalon]] (ISBN 0-563-55588-2) Other Doctor Who novels *Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka (novel)|Scream of the Shalka]] (ISBN 0-563-48619-8) *Bernice Summerfield: Oh No It Isn't!]] (ISBN 0-426-20507-3) *Bernice Summerfield: The Dead Men Diaries]] (editor) *Bernice Summerfield: A Life of Surprises]] (editor) *Bernice Summerfield: Life During Wartime (Bernice Summerfield)|Life During Wartime]] (editor) Other novels *''Something More (novel)|Something More]]'' (ISBN 0-575-07203-2) *''British Summertime (novel)|British Summertime]]'' (ISBN 0-575-07404-3) *''The Uninvited (TV series)|The Uninvited]]'' (ISBN 0-7535-0220-8) (novelisation]] for Virgin Publishing|Virgin]] of 1997 ITV (TV network)|ITV]] science-fiction drama serial) *''London Falling (novel)|London Falling]]'' (ISBN 0-2307-6321-9) *''The Severed Streets (novel)|The Severed Streets]]'' (ISBN 0-7653-3028-8) Short fiction * "The Ghosts of Christmas" on Tor.com]], December 19, 20132 * "The Elephant in the Room" on Tor.com, May 29, 2013 - a Wild Cards]] story Non-fiction *''Avengers Dossier: The Definitive Unauthorised Guide'' (ISBN 0-86369-754-2) with Martin Day]] and Keith Topping]] *''Licence Denied: Rumblings from the Doctor Who Underground'' (ISBN 0-7535-0104-X) (editor) *''X-treme Possibilities: A Paranoid Rummage Through The X-files'' (ISBN 0-7535-0228-3) with Day and Topping *''The Discontinuity Guide]]'' (ISBN 0-426-20442-5) with Day and Topping *''The Guinness Book of Classic British TV'' with Day and Topping *''The New Trek Programme Guide'' (ISBN 0-86369-922-7) with Day and Topping Audio plays *''Something in the Water'' (2011) Doctor Who *''The Shadow of the Scourge]]'' (2000) *''Seasons of Fear]]'' with Caroline Symcox (2002) *''Circular Time]]'' with Mike Maddox (2007) Professor Bernice Summerfield *''Oh No It Isn't!]]'' (audio adaptation by Jacqueline Rayner]] of novel) (1999) *''Death and the Daleks]]'' (2004) Comics *''Doctor Who]]: ** "Stairway to Heaven" (with co-author John Freeman (editor)|John Freeman]] and pencils by Gerry Dolan]] and inks by Rex Ward]], in ''Doctor Who Magazine]] #156, 1990) ** "Teenage Kicks" (illustrated text story, in Doctor Who Magazine]] #163, 1990) ** "The Chameleon Factor" (with pencils by Lee Sullivan (comics)|Lee Sullivan]] and inks by Mark Farmer]], in Doctor Who Magazine]] #174, 1991) ** "Emperor of the Daleks]]" (with co-author John Freeman (editor)|John Freeman]] and art by Lee Sullivan (comics)|Lee Sullivan]], in Doctor Who Magazine]] #197-202, 1993) ** "Time and Time Again" (with art by John Ridgway (comic artist)|John Ridgway]], in Doctor Who Magazine]] #207, 1993 ** "Metamorphosis" (with art by Lee Sullivan (comics)|Lee Sullivan]], in Doctor Who Yearbook 1993) ** "Blood Invocation" (with art by John Ridgway (comic artist)|John Ridgway]], in Doctor Who Yearbook 1995) *''Pan-Africa (2000 AD)|Pan-African Judges]]'' (with Siku (comics)|Siku]], in Judge Dredd Megazine]] vol. 2 #44-49, 1993–1994) *''Deathwatch (2000 AD)|Deathwatch]]: "Faust & Falsehood" (with Adrian Salmon]], in ''Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 3 #8-13, 1995–1996) * XTNCT]] (with D'Israeli]], in Judge Dredd Megazine #209-214, 2003–2004, trade paperback (comics)|trade paperback]], XTNCT: CM ND HV G F Y THNK YR HRD NGH!, 48 pages, hardcover, December 2006, ISBN 1-904265-69-3) *''Wisdom (comics)|Wisdom]]'' (with Trevor Hairsine]] and Manuel Garcia, 6-issue limited series]], Marvel Comics]], January–July 2007, tpb, 144 pages, August 2007, ISBN 0-7851-2123-4) * Young Avengers]] Presents #4 (with Mark Brooks (comics)|Mark Brooks]], Marvel Comics, April 2008, collected in Young Avengers Presents, 144 pages, October 2008, ISBN 0-7851-2975-8) * Captain Britain and MI: 13]] #1-15 plus annual (with Leonard Kirk]], ongoing series]], Marvel Comics, May 2008 - July 2009): ** Secret Invasion (collects Captain Britain and MI: 13 #1-4, 104 pages, Panini Comics]], January 2009, ISBN 1-84653-407-0, Marvel Comics, March 2009, ISBN 0-7851-3344-5) **''Hell Comes To Birmingham'' (collects Captain Britain and MI: 13 #5-9, 120 pages, Panini Comics, June 2009, ISBN 1-84653-423-2, Marvel Comics, July 2009, ISBN 0-7851-3345-3) **''Vampire State'' (collects Captain Britain and MI: 13 #10-15 + annual #1, 184 pages, Marvel Comics, October 2009, ISBN 0-7851-3952-4) * Fantastic Four]]: Fantastic Four: True Story|True Story]] (with Horacio Dominguez]], 4-issue mini-series, Marvel Comics, July–October 2008) * Dark Reign (comics)|Dark Reign]]: Young Avengers (with Mark Brooks (comics)|Mark Brooks]], 5-issue limited series, Marvel Comics, May–September 2009) * Dark X-Men]]: The Beginning (with Leonard Kirk, 3-issue mini-series, Marvel Comics, September–October 2009, hardcover, December 2009, ISBN 0-7851-4230-4) * Black Widow (Natalia Romanova)|Black Widow]]: Deadly Origin (with Tom Raney]] and John Paul Leon]], 4-issue mini-series, Marvel Comics, January–April 2010) * Dark X-Men (with Leonard Kirk, 5-issue limited series, Marvel Comics, January–May 2010, premiere hardcover, June 2010, ISBN 0-7851-4526-5) * Action Comics]] #890-904 (with artist Pete Woods]], ongoing series, DC Comics]], August 2010 - October 2011) * Soldier Zero]] #1-7 (with Javier Pina]], ongoing series, POW! Entertainment]]/Boom! Studios]], October 2010 - April 2011) * Knight and Squire]] (with artist Jimmy Broxton]], 6-issue limited series, DC Comics, December 2010 - May 2011) * Batman and Robin (comic book)|Batman & Robin]] #17-19 (with Scott McDaniel]], ongoing series, DC Comics, November 2010 - January 2011) * Stormwatch (comics)|Stormwatch]] #1-6[http://www.multiversitycomics.com/2011/12/paul-jenkins-to-pen-two-issue-arc-on.html Cornell to leave Stormwatch] , Multiversitycomics.com, 12-07-2011 (with Miguel Sepulveda]], ongoing series, DC Comics, November 2011-February 2012) * Demon Knights]] #1-14 (with Diogenes Neves]], ongoing series, DC Comics, November 2011-November 2012) * Saucer Country]] #1-14 (with Ryan Kelly (comics)|Ryan Kelly]], ongoing series, Vertigo (DC Comics)|Vertigo]], May 2012-April 2013) * Wolverine (comic book)|Wolverine]] #1- (with Alan Davis]], ongoing series, Marvel Comics, March 2013-) Screenplays Some of the notable series and episodes he has worked on include: *''Casualty (TV series)|Casualty]]: ** "Crash Course" (2001) ** "You're Going Home in the Back of an Ambulance" (2002) ** "Past, Present, Future" (2002) ** "Code Red" (2002) ** "An Accident Waiting To Happen" (2003) *''Holby City]] ** "Under Pressure" (2004) *''Doctor Who]]: ** "Father's Day (Doctor Who)|Father's Day]]" (2005) ** "Human Nature (Doctor Who episode)|Human Nature]]" (2007) ** "The Family of Blood]]" (2007) *''Robin Hood (2006 TV series)|Robin Hood]] ** "Who Shot the Sheriff?]]" (2006) ** "A Thing or Two About Loyalty]]" (2006) *''Pulse (BBC TV series)|Pulse]]'' (pilot, 2010) *''Primeval]]'' (2007) **"List of Primeval episodes#ep12|Episode 2.6]]" (2008) | ProfessionalHistory = | Notes = References * * *Paul Cornell at Barney External links *Paul Cornell's weblog * Interviews *Paul Cornell interviewed at CONvergence 2010 by The Omega Podcast (in mp3 format) *Podcast Interview with Paul Cornell (in mp3 format) *Interview with Paul Cornell on the Bullpen Bulletins Podcast *Interview with Paul Cornell at Millarworld *Interview with Paul Cornell at YMCA England *Author interview: Paul Cornell, SFX magazine|SFX]], June 10, 2008 *Special Edition Podcast: Paul Cornell, iFanboy]], July 3, 2008 * X-POSITION: Paul Cornell, Comic Book Resources]], September 23, 2008 *Geek Syndicate Podcast Interview with Paul Cornell (in mp3 format) *Paul Cornell live at BICS 2008 on the Geek Syndicate Panel | Trivia = | OfficialWebsite = http://paulcornell.blogspot.com/ | Links = }} Category:1967 births]] Category:Living people]] Category:British television writers]] Category:British science fiction writers]] Category:British comics writers]] Category:Writers of Doctor Who novels]] Category:20th-century British novelists]] Category:21st-century British novelists]]